Main 6 OC fanfic
by Pinktasia Creativia Laina
Summary: A story about my main 6 OC MLP character. Going on a adventure and making friends and meeting special ponies


Main 6 : Pinktasia

Title: Elements of true Friends

On a sunning day in Toshlania Pearl Shine was going to Pony Town to check preparations for the art contest. A annual seasonal thing every pony does in Toshlania in Pony Town. She went in the carriage and a hour later she was in Pony Town. She didn't know every pony because she's never left her castle before and was scared to make friends. At the sender of town all the ponies were putting up banners, balloons, ribbons and a place for the royal family to stand to greet every pony.  
Pearl then walks around to see the décor.

Pearl: "it looks like every pony knows what their doing"

Then a jumpy hipper pony jumps with a coco brown coat and Carmel colored puffy mane and tale, three freckles on each cheek, a cutie mark of a Carmel square and a coffee bean. She POUNCED on Pearl.  
The pony looked at her closely and said loudly "YOU MUST BE NEW CUZ I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND HERE!"

Pearl: "I beg your Parton miss but I'm her to check the preparations for the event, and who are you?"  
The hipper pony: "OH WHERE ARE MY MANERS I'M CARMEL BEAN AND YOOOOOU ARE!"  
Pearl: "I'm Pearl Shine and could you please lower your voice"  
Carmel Bean: "oh sorry I'm excited to meet a new pony to pony town... haa haaa geeuuhaaa ppfffhhaa"  
Pearl: "what's so funny!?"  
Carmel Bean: your haa your mane is all funny frizzy cuz I jumped on you! Haaa haaa heeehee pffffhhhaaa! "  
Pearl: "ha ha very funny(sarcastic) now if you excuse me I have to go check on more stuff for the festival"  
Carmel Bean: "huuuuhh! You can't go you have to meet the rest of the planing comity and I know them all, follow meeeeeee"

Pearl didn't follow her instead she went the other way to see the other event planners. At sparkle dress shop. Pearl went in to see if her insoluble was ready. Then she met a beautiful but angry unicorn with a shiny blue coat and slinky purple mane and tale, with a pink gem for a cutie mark. She was talking to the shop owner.

The unicorn: "look I don't know how it happened but this dress is not in style anymore it has to go"  
Shop owner: "but Mama these dresses are still sellable I just can't throw them out"  
The unicorn: "look I'm the one with the fashion sense and I'm from Manehaton I know fashion. Do you want the queen to think we have bad fashion sense. I expect these dresses to be gone in one hour or I'll close your little shop for good, good day.."

The unicorn walks out and slams the door. The shop owner was getting rid of the dresses before she forcefully got her shop closed. Pearl felt bad for her and went to find that unicorn. She then found her then walked right up to her and said.

Pearl: "listen her unicorn you really hurt her back there and I won't stand for it now go back and say sorry!"  
The unicorn: "uh..you talk to me like that, how dare you I'm a fashion critic it's my job to tell ponies what I think, and who are you anyway some peasant pony who yells at every pony, I'm Gem it's fashionable and shines like me, why don't you go yell at some other pony one that doesn't have a frizzy mane ok fuzz ball"

Pearl has never been spoken to like that. Obviously every pony didn't know she was a princess but she didn't want to tell any pony cause they would attack her with question, photos and would be phoning over her. So she just let her off and didn't start a bigger sene then what is happening now. So she just walked away and went to the house her mother picked out for her while she's staying in Pony Town. In the house she was writing to her mother about what she had been though and why does she have to stay for 4 more days.

Pearl: "my dear mother I've been though a lot in just a day. First I met a wild but I guess fun pony named Carmel Bean. Second I met a unicorn named Gem she was the worst unicorn I've ever met. She threatened a shop owner and insulted me and no pony knows I'm a princess. So why am I the planing checker why aren't you.  
Love Pearl Shine

She knows a spell how to send a letter as fast as a mail mare.  
"Poof" the letter vanished and was on its way to her mothers. It was still not close to bed time so she went on the balcony to read a very interesting book called "Elements of true friends".

Pearl: "some say their was once a evil king named Dream Tearer. He made dreams into nightmares and made it fearful for all the ponies but one day a princess who casted a spell on him with the Elements of true friends she Imprisoned him in a far place away from the kingdom and towns"  
Pearl: "the Dream Tearer I know I've heard that name before?"

Then a blue speed thing crashed into her. She looked and starred into the blue Pegasuses eyes. He looked in hers and blushed. She then pushed him off her.

Pearl: "what are you doing? Who are you?"  
The Pegasus: "I'm Jog Jock, sorry I was perfecting a speed trick for the Mega Colts"  
Pearl: "wow the Mega Colts their a hard group to get in too"  
Jog Jock: "yeah but I know I can..oh sorry what's your name"  
Pearl: "I'm Pearl Shine I was just reading a very interesting book"  
Jog Jock: "cool, oh? gotta zip see yah around"

Jog Jock flys away as fast as a bullet. Then Pearl saw her uncle War Star and flew down to see him.

War Star: "hey little niece what are you doing in Pony Town"  
Pearl: "I'm here on business. I'm checking the preparations for the art festival"  
War Star: "wow that's a big responsibility, hey did you see Jaden anywhere"  
Pearl: "he's here in Pony Town! Oh I have to fix my mane and put on some jewelry, sorry Uncle but I have to get ready, see you later...oh wait where is he?"  
War Star: "I think he's at his new shinny suit shop"  
Pearl: "thanks see you later"

Pearl puts on shinny white pearls on her neck and ears. She quickly but softy walks to his shop. At the shop Jaden was as busy as a bee trying to make 100 shinny suits for the festival. Then Pearl comes in to see Jaden.

Pearl: "hey Jay Jay"(sounds hot)  
Jaden: "not now Pearl I only have a hour and I still have 30 suits to go"(sounds dramatic)  
Pearl: "fine come see me when your interested, I'll be at my house"(sounds mad)

Pearl slams the door and goes back home. A hour later Jaden went to see Pearl.

Jaden: (knock knock)"Pearl you there"

Then Jaden heard sobbing in a tree. He looked up and it was Pearl.

Jaden: "Pearl what's wrong come down please"  
Pearl: "you were mean to me when I came in your shop a hour ago. All I wanted to do was see you cause I haven't in so long"  
Jaden: "Pearl I was working I'm sorry if I said it in a bad way"  
Pearl: (flys down on the ground)  
Jaden: "hey Pearl there's a party Carmel Bean is throwing do you want to be...well..if you want..(blushing red)  
Pearl: "want to be your what?"

She looks at him with her sparkly big purple eyes with her long flowing eyelashes fluttering up and down when she blinks. He blushed to much he stared to sweat.

Jaden: "do you...DO YOU WANT TO BE MY DATE!"  
Pearl: "Oh I would love too!"

She hugs Jaden so tight. Then kisses his cheek. She let go and he fell down on the ground. She giggled, she then helped him up and said see you tonight pick me up at 6:00"  
Jaden: "o..ok Pearl"

6:00pm at Pearl's house. Jaden comes to pick up Pearl. They walk to the party at Carmel Cube Corners. Jaden knocks the door. (Knock Knock). Carmel Bean opens the door and sees Pearl and Jaden and welcome them in.

Carmel Bean: "come in come in!, k let me introduce you to the gang, Gem, War Star and Jog Jock"  
Gem: "so your the one who got me angry"  
War Star: "every pony this is my niece Pearl Shine"  
Jog Jock: "so Pearl you single"  
Pearl: "well right now I am but I have my eye on some pony else"(looks at Jaden)  
Jaden: (blushes light pink with ears pointing down)  
Carmel Bean: "well it's almost time to go to the festival to start every pony, the queen will be here soon"

Then every pony leaves to get to their art pieces at the center of town. Now every pony was standing by their art projects ready for the queen to judge them. Counsel Colt comes on stage to announce the queen is here. Jog Jock pulled the curtain but then.

Carmel Bean: "Huuuhhhhaahh!"  
Gem: "she's gone?!"  
Jog Jock&War Star: "oh no!"  
Pearl: "this can't be good"

Then a dark blood red smoke comes out from the floors and turns in to a figure of.

Pearl: "Dream Tearer!"  
Jaden: "Pearl are you ok"

Dream Tearer: "haa haaa haaa(evil laugh) do you fools think I wouldn't come back, do you think your precious queen can save you now, now fear me for the nightmares will last forever"

Every pony was screaming and yelling and running everywhere. Scared out of their little pony minds. Gem and the gang saw Pearl run to her house so they followed her. At the house Pearl was using magic to find a special book. Books were everywhere in the air, on the floor and on furniture. Jaden, Carmel Bean, War Star, Jog Jock and Gem both come in to see what's wrong with Pearl.

Pearl: "Found It!"  
Jaden: "Pearl what is that?"  
Pearl: "the answers to all are problems"  
Carmel Bean: "It's a Book!"  
Gem: "the book of nightmares?"  
Pearl: "yes Dream Tearers story of how we can defeat him"  
Jog Jock: "so how do we"  
Pearl: "it says we need to find elements called the elements of true friends"  
Gem: "what true friends but we don't even know each other that well, how can we be true friends"  
Jaden: "anything is possible"  
Pearl: "it says that the elements can be found in the old Tears castle in.."  
(At the Fear Feaster Forest)  
Main 6: "the Fear Feaster Forest"  
Jaden: "come every pony lets go"  
Pearl: "wait you guys I like that your willing to help me but I would rather do this alone"  
War Star: "no can do little niece, we're stick by you like a pony glued to a grenade that didn't blow up"  
Carmel Bean: "unless a silly filly pulls the pin"  
Pearl: (silences)  
Carmel Bean: "what it's true"

In the forest the main 6 ponies were walking deeper in the forest to look for the old castle. Then they saw a huge fears dragon looked angry and breathed heavily on them. They all got scared that they stood still as a wood plank Trembling with fear but one pony walked right up to the dragon and.

Pearl: "JADEN NO!"

The Jaden strokes the dragons head and says.

Jaden: "their their little guy it's ok pa pa Jaden is here for you, now let me see the cut please"  
Carmel Bean: "little?"

The dragon pulls his paw out and Jaden pulls over a first aid kit and wraps the poor dragons paw in a cast and kisses the paw to make him feel better.

Jaden: "their isn't that better"

The dragon then flys away. Pearl has never seen that side of Jaden before. She thought "wow if he can take care of poor animals then maybe hill be good with fillys if we ever get together".

Jaden: "Pearl you ok"  
Pearl: "yeah just lost in my thoughts come on let's go"

The ponies walk on to find the castle. On the way the ponies heard a loud sound it sounded like crying. The ponies look behind a bush to see a sad little filly. She was wearing a dirty pink ripped dress. She was crying and crying. Gem walks up to the little filly.

Filly: "w-who are sniff you"  
Gem: "I'm Gem and your dress simply won't do"  
Filly: "I don't want my mommy to see, she just bought me this dress and I ruined it"  
Gem: "well I can fix that"

Then Gem uses her magic and grabs her string and needle out of her mane and two pink gems. She then sewed the little fillys dress back together with the pink gems. The filly was over joyed to see a kind unicorn help her. Then the filly hugged her and said "oh thank you magic mare thank you" the other ponies just starred in shock of how nice Gem was to fillys but not nice to grown ponies. Gem said goodbye to the little filly because her mother was calling her. The ponies moved on. On their journey to find the elements. The pony in the front yelled "Stop!" The other ponies stopped and saw a broken bridge.

Carmel Bean: "Wholly Carmel Lodey, what do we do now"  
Pearl: "I could use my magic, but I'm probably not strong enough"  
Jaden: "oh come on Pearl your the strongest braves cutest pony I know... O-O(face turns bright red)I mean uhh...hey Jog Jock can you fly us across"  
Pearl: (blush)  
Jog Jock: "sorry but I'm strong but I hate to admit I'm not strong enough to life 5 ponies, unless Pearl helps me"  
Pearl: "WHAT! Me I can't, I've never when more than 1 inch off the ground, I can't"  
Jaden: "Pearl you can you just need to believe in your self cause I believe in you"  
Pearl: "I-I can't I'm sorry"(walks away)  
Jaden: "oh Pearl..."  
War Star: "that's it I can do this"

Then War Star jumps and dives for the other end of the cliff.

Carmel Bean: "He Made It Yeah whoo hoo!"  
Gem: "now that's bravery"  
War Star: (blushes)  
Carmel Bean: "me next come on Gem"  
Gem: "I'm a lady not a thing you can just ahhuuh!"

Carmel Bean picks up Gem and throws her as far as she can. Gem makes it to the other side but falls on War Star.

War Star: "well hello their"  
Gem: "don't flatter you'd self"

Jaden try's to find Pearl. Then sees her sitting by a puddle crying. He sits next to her trying to talk to make her feel better.

Jaden: "Pearl I know you don't like flying cause of that thing that happened when you were young but you can try again"  
Pearl: "I just can't I'm to scared"  
Jaden: "oh Pearl your the pony who loves every pony why can't you love yourself"  
Pearl: "what I love myself why would you say that?!"  
Jaden: "Pearl you know I love you but first you have to except that your a Alicorn and you can fly if you believe and love yourself"  
Pearl: "ok..wait did you say you love me?"  
Jaden: "What! No I uhh..

Then Pearl kisses Jaden and he just blushed bright red. His eyes started to slowly close and heart started to melt. He's been waiting the chance to kiss her ever since they were young. Pearl then pulled away and placed her head on his and said "your my special some pony". They go back to the gang to proceed on with their journey. On their way they had to go deeper in the dark gloomy forest. In the forest it was getting darker and darker. Every pony was scared and couldn't see but Carmel Bean. Then some black fog appears out of no where. The fog stared to shape shift in to uh.

Gem&War Star: "KILLER BULL!AAAHHHH!"  
Pearl&Jaden: "AHHHHH!"

Jog Jock speeds and yells but Carmel Bean laughs at the Bull. The other ponies were tariffed and feared that the Bull would eat Carmel Bean. She wasn't hiding like the other 5 ponies. Carmel Bean laughed and laughed. The Bull didn't even try to eat her. He just laughed with her. The other ponies just looked confused, didn't know what to say or do.

Carmel Bean: "haa haa your a funny Bull now you should go were on a quest"  
The Bull: haa haa cool see ya later CB" (wink)(walks away in the fog)  
Pearl: "wow Carmel Bean that was amazing you made him so happy"  
Carmel Bean: "of course sometimes some pony or some Bull needs a little joy"  
Jog Jock: "I found the old castle of Dream Tearer come on!"  
Pearl: "wow that was fast Jog Jock how did you..."  
Jog Jock: "Oh speed is my middle name actually it's my really name I just don't call myself that anymore"  
Carmel: "Why? do you think your not fast"

Jog Jock: "not exactly. You see when I was a filly I was a slow Pegasus I didn't really fly till I was a medium size filly and I didn't have my cutie mark either. So life was slow and cruel.(flash back) So I was in flit school with no friends and no cutie mark. Then some strong looking colt fillys come up to me and laugh at my blank blank. So I was foolish and challenged them to a race. They said "your on, but if I win you can never show your blank blank face here at this school ever again" I was stupid when I said "deal" and we shook hooves and got ready for the race but then when I was walking to the race I saw the most gorges most dreamy most shinny mare filly Alicorn I ever saw. I walked up to her and I said "hello I'm Speed Jock" she said her name was "Claire's Quill" the most beautiful name I have ever heard. Then the mean filly I was going to race says "hey get away from my girl". How could a beautiful mare like her would be with him. The mean filly then says "come on baby likes go to the race, oh and you can come to Quill haa haaa" His friends just laughed at me but she didn't that made me hopeful. The race started and he zoomed off and I was slowly flying. Every pony in the stand laughed loudly. I felt so foolish and felt like I'm not a real Pegasus. Then something amazing happened the purple Alicorn helped me and showed me to fly right and I zoomed off to find that mean bully filly But then I was going to fast and then I was going so fast I had tears and sweet coming off me but I didn't know that I already pasted the mean filly and I was past the finish line. I couldn't stop but then the mare Alicorn put a cloud in my way and I crashed in to the cloud and her and we fell out of the school to the very end of the ground. We landed safely and she was not mad. She was happy to get way from that drama and she told me she doesn't even like the mean filly. She said she likes some pony else "you". I was so happy cause I think I have found my special some pony but sadly she lives in cloudlania so I only see her in the summer and on holidays but were making it work."  
Pearl: "that's romantic and all, but we have to save the world now!"  
Carmel Bean: "yeah all the ponies are going to bed soon and Dream Tearer will be in them in 15 minutes"  
Jaden: "Come on lets hurry"

In the old castle Dream Tearer was looking for the elements but the Main 6 ponies got to them first.

Gem: "their just stones and there's only 5"  
Pearl: "the book said the 6th will appear when we let off the 5 elements"

Then Dream Tearer appears and uses his evil magic to smash the stones. The stones crumpled in to crum shards of glass bit by bit.  
Pearl thought about what the book said about the 6 elements.

Pearl: you think their destroyed. Well the elements aren't cause the elements are right here. Jaden for helping a wounded dragon represents the element of Caring. Gem for showing a little filly with some advise of fashion represents the element of Fashion Sense. War Star who was brave enough to jump a cliff and made it represents the element of Bravery. Carmel Bean cheering up a Bull represents the element of Joy. Jog Jock showing that no pony can tell him that he can't fly and goes faster than any pony represents the element of Speed and the 6th element the most powerful and true element the element of Love"

Then a shot of a pink, blue, purple, yellow, brown and light blue tornado shoots at Dream Tearer and covers him.

Pearl: "only here in Toshlania your true self can be discovered and can find your true friends"  
Dream Tearer: "Ahhhuuh! Nooooo!"

After the main 6 are done using their powers and were passed out. Pearl wakes up, then the other ponies too. They look up and see Dream Tearer was no more but as a regular colt. not a nightmare but a simple Alicorn colt. Then a light appeared it was Queen Pinktasia.

Pearl: "Mother"  
Gem: "wait your a princess"  
Pearl: "yes"  
Gem: "oh your Hines I'm so so sorry to be rood to your daughter, I just.."  
Pinktasia: "it's quite alright she knows your didn't mean all those things. Let's just hope that he has been sorry for what he has done. Prince Skell Ton it's been a hundred years since I've seen you like this. It's time to put are anger a side. Your kingdom is lost with out you, we were meant to rule different kingdoms as one together little nephew"  
Skell Ton: (tearing up) I'm so sorry I missed you so much big aunt"  
Pinktasia: (tearing up too)"now let's go to the art festival. I know that's your favorite"  
Skell Ton: "let's go"

At the festival every pony was happy and showed off all their masterpieces. The main 6 are so happy they saved the world with the power of the elements of true friends and Pearl now had true friends.

The end


End file.
